


Unfettered (there was no solar panel)

by SkyboxZoo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Hallucinations, I Have No Beta And I Must Scream, Long Term Isolation, M/M, Recovery, Slow Burn, The Author is Trying Their Best, im flying by the seat of my pants for this story, more characters will be tagged as they appear, so im sorry if its a bit funky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyboxZoo/pseuds/SkyboxZoo
Summary: Parvis finds a mage who has been alone for a long, long time.





	Unfettered (there was no solar panel)

Parvis loved exploring. Ever since the Chaosville world had combined with the ‘second Tekkit’ world, one of the blood mage’s favorite pastimes was exploring the new world. Sometimes he would stumble across remains from the Tekkit world. 

Strife had said that Kirin had said that the tekkit world had been destroyed before and recreated itself. Apparently, several things had gone wrong while the new world was made and several people suffered amnesia among other things, including spawning underground and high in the air.

The second tekkit world had been damaged in some way according to Kirin. It wasn’t destroyed, but it was falling apart so it combined with the nearest world it could find, which happened to be Chaosville.

Kirin, Ridge, and Lying had tried their best to help the worlds combine smoothly, but many structures were damaged and people were scattered throughout the world.

Parv had discovered quite a few buildings, like a castle covered in taint and what looked like a collapsed factory that was filled with dirt that had a pool and a giant hole that went all the way to bedrock. 

He also found a giant basalt fort with a mushroom and red pickaxe on the front. He’d inside he found a girl named Zoeya and a dinosaur named Teep. The building had been partially destroyed when the worlds had combined, but Zoeya and Teep had patched the holes and the fort was apparently back to the state of its former glory. Zoeya had a laboratory underground and the beginning of what she called a ‘mage tower’ on the room. There was also a nuclear bomb underneath that floor that Kirin had defused when the worlds had first combined. Parv knew that Kirin would have loved to mess with Zoeya and Teep by leaving it, but with the instability of the new world, the god couldn’t risk it going off.

Parv looked at it briefly but didn’t know much so he simply made a waypoint and a mental note to ask Strife if he wanted to poke around in the corpse of a nuke. Of course, he forgot to ever mention it to Strife.

* * *

A few months later, Parvis was exploring a cavern pretty far away from his house when he heard a rough voice singing.

It wasn’t too unusual to hear zombies moaning or skeleton’s clattering, but a human-sounding voice was never something Parv had heard in a cave unless he had purposely gone mining with someone. 

Either way, it piqued Parv’s interest and he began digging towards the voice and, eventually, could make out the words. 

_“That’s just something people say_  
_when they’re on their last leg and_  
_ they need someone to say something to help them cope_  
_ or someone to say something hopeful.”_

Whoever was singing a) was not a very good singer, b) sounded male, c) had an accent that Parv didn’t recognize, d) vocalized the instrumental break, e) tried to sing both parts when the vocals split, and f) sounded like they had recently guzzled a milkshake made mostly of wood chips.

_““I hope you’re okay”_  
_ But that’s just something people say_  
_ And if I meant every word that I ever said_  
_ You would probably question the life I have led_  
_ You’d probably think I’m an evil, broken person_  
_ And you would be right”_

They didn’t stop singing even when they definitely should have been able to hear Parv digging through the stone towards them. Whenever they finished the song, they started right back at the beginning again with very little pause.

_“Because I went downhill at such steep incline_  
_ That my rearview mirror showed me only the sky_  
_ And I laughed about it all night_  
_ And I said “Hey man, isn’t it poetic_  
_ That the sky is what we leave behind?”_  
_ Because I was born into the world on a silken cloud_  
_ And I got bored of the world before I hit the ground.”_

Parvis’s pickaxe hit something bounced off something blue and glowing slightly. The singing didn’t stop as the blood mage put away his pickaxe and touched the thing. It felt perfectly smooth and though Parv couldn’t tell if it felt warm or cold, it seemed to have squiggly lines moving within its paper-thin surface. Whatever it was, a nearly identical red version sat slightly inside the blue sphere. The only difference was that the lines in the red sphere spun in the opposite direction.

Inside the spheres, was a floating black cube with a glass window on top, surrounded by another blue thing with lines inside of it. On top of the blue sat the person singing. Their clothes were filthy and a purple scarf with eyes was tried around their waist. A mask sat around their neck and a cloak was spread out on the ground. A chain with an eye of ender on the end hung around their neck. The spheres barely cast any light and forced Parv to strain his eyes to see.

The blood mage pulled out a torch to get a better look at the dimly lit. The sudden increase in light finally got the singer’s attention. They stopped singing and turned to fully look at Parvis before recoiling at the light and covering their bright blue eyes.

Parv scrambled to put away the torch. When he looked back, the singer still had their eyes covered and seemed to be growling and glowing slightly. Purple particles floated off of them as they hid their head in their lap. The blood mage quickly turned to make sure that he wasn’t hearing an enderman behind him, but when Parvis turned around, all he saw was the long 1 by 2 tunnel he’d dug towards the singer’s voice. 

The mage didn’t pull the torch back out. Instead, he stood and watched the person inside. After about a minute, the singer pulled their head out of their lap but didn’t turn around to face Parv. Instead, they just kept staring at the far wall. In the dim light, Parvis watched their shoulders move in deep, slow breaths.

Parvis heard a final loud sigh before the singer spoke. “Who’s there today?”

Confused, Parv introduced himself. “Uhh, I’m Parvis. I live in a castle on an island and I have a pet named Steven.”

“What are you going to do to me?” The singer sounded very tired.

“Nothing? I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

That drew a small laugh from the singer. “That’d make you the first then.”

“Are you… okay?” 

“I’m perfect.”

The singer didn’t elaborate further, and with silence quickly becoming awkward, Parv took his leave. 

“I’m going to go. I’ll see if I can find a way to get you out of,” Parv gestured towards spheres, “this.”

The singer didn’t say anything. Parvis stepped backward, blocked off the spheres, and started digging a staircase toward the surface.

* * *

The first thing Parv did after reaching the surface was pull his communicator out of his inventory and message Strife on their private channel. 

**[acparvis] are you doing anything?**

**[acparvis] i hope not because I found something weird**

**[W_Strife] what did you find**

**[acparvis] im not sure**

**[acparvis] its weird, glowy, blue, underground, and has a person inside of it**

**[W_Strife] coords**

Parvis sent Strife the coordinates and sat down to wait. Eventually, Parvis saw Strife appear on the horizon. The CEO touched down next to Parvis on the hilltop where he stood. 

“Okay, Parvis, where’s this thing?” 

Straight to the point as always.

“Come on, Strifey! You don’t want to talk to me?”

“No. I don’t, I was in the middle of something important and as soon as I’m done here, I need to finish it.”

Parv seriously doubted that Strife had been doing anything important. If he really had been, he wouldn’t have come all the way out here at Parv’s request.

“Fiiiiiiine. This way.” Parvis started down the staircase with Strife on his tail. The whole way down, Strife berated Parv for only making the staircase two blocks high and forcing Strife to duck to not hit is head constantly. 

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Parv broke down the cobblestone he had placed to seal off the spheres. The mage widened the tunnel so both he and Strife could look at the spheres at the same time. The singer inside had fallen asleep in the time it had taken Parv to dig upwards and for Strife to arrive at Parv’s coords.

They were sitting criss-cross, head resting on their knee, padded by their hands. Their cloak was spread over top of the glass below them. They stirred from their rest at the sound of Parv removing the stone. Their mask was

Strife rested his hand against the sphere for a moment. “First thing first, this is a forcefield. It’s generated by the machines inside of that box. Second thing second, who are you?”

Strife didn’t wait for the singer’s reply and began to dig around the outside of the forcefield. The singer’s teal eyes followed Strife the entire time. 

“Rythian.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Will Strife and that’s Parvis.” Strife was now standing on top of the forcefield, having dug and flown his way to the top. 

Rythian narrowed his eyes at the CEO and stood up. “What do you want?” 

“You, to move your cape.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s covering up the glass on machines.”

Rythian glanced at his cloak on the ground. He looked back up to stare at Strife, not moving the cloak.

The blond pinched the bridge of his nose at Rythian’s silent refusal and exhaled through his nose. “Look,” Strife held his hands out placatingly, “I need to see the machinery to see if there’s a way to turn it off from out here. If there isn’t we’ll have to start looking elsewhere for a solution.”

Rythian seemed suspicious of Strife, but he complied and picked the cloak off the ground and wrapped it around himself. He then stepped off the reinforced glass onto the dark stone around the edge of the glass.

Strife looked through the top of the glass for about half a minute before sliding down the side of the sphere to stand beside Parvis. 

“I need to get a couple of things, but it should be pretty simple to shut off the force field. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours. Come on, Parvis.” 

Strife started back up the stone stairway without looking back. Parv watched him go for a second, before turning back to Rythian. 

“I’m really sorry about him.” 

Rythian just shrugged. “It’s alright.”

“PARVIS!” 

Rythian flinched at Strife’s shout. Parvis shot him an apologetic look before starting the climb to the surface.

* * *

Rythian took a deep breath and held it for as long as he could. When the pain in his lungs was too much, he let out the breath, and fell to his knees and wished. He hoped and wished to the stars he couldn't see that for once in his godforsaken life, those two were more than just hallucinations.


End file.
